True Love
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: This story shows a differet get together for each of our wonderful couples. Includes Laurel and David, Tamani and Laurel, nd Chelsea and David.
1. Team David

**So, I finally re-did this story! Yea! Go me! =D**

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**TEAM DAVID:**

_This is the version I just wrote, and below is another version. _

Their lives didn't change after the attack on Avalon. Tam had decided to stay behind in Orik and visit whenever his duties as Captain of Sentries let him.

Laurel's mind changed from Tam to David though, and even though she knew Chelsea may never forgive her, she went up to David's front door and knocked.

She hadn't knocked in what seemed like forever. She just came in, but this time was different.

The sound of her knock vibrated through the foyer even though she hadn't knocked _that_ hard.

"Come in!" David's voice called from a distance.

Her hand fell on the cold brass door-handle and she turned it, resulting in a click of the metal retracting from it's place. She pushed the door open and stepped in, closing the door firmly behind her.

When she turned her head, David was in front of her, leaning on the doorway to the kitchen rather amused.

"What happened to coming in?" he asked, his eyes glinting with the amusement his posture showed as well.

"Uh,...I don't know," Laurel shrugged meekly.

David laughed, then said, "You wanna hang out in the Living Room?"

She nodded and walked behind David to the couch, where he took his normal spot in the right corner. She wanted to laugh at the normality of the whole situation, when it wasn't at all what they normally had a conversation about.

She met his eyes then said, "I chose." very quietly. David looked at her with an expectant gaze. Laurel retraced her words in her mind, making sure she wouldn't sound like an idiot when the words, "I chose the scientific, fun to be around, _human_ guy." left her mouth.

David broke out into a broad smile, then his face turned to a humorous grin as he said, "Welcome to the Dark Side."

They both laughed at this, then their gaze turned intense as their eyes met. They both leaned in and their lips met a satisfying kiss that would start their lives together.

**TEAM DAVID TWO:**

_For those of you who may notice, this is my first addition, revised. _

"Laurel?" David called into the darkness. He didn't get a reply, only a soft crying sound coming from the corner of the room. Laurel was in the corner of the room, rocking herself and crying over her own decision.

"Here" she said, trying to contain the crying to a minimum.

"What's wrong?" David asked, coming closer.

She took a deep breath, and when she let it she was in David's arms as he gently rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her down.

"I made a decision" he told him. She let her head pick up from the middle of his chest and looked intensely into his eyes.  
>He sighed, then said, "What did you decide?"<p>

"I decided" she said slowly, then quickly adding, "if it's okay with you," then more slowly, "that I'd like to be with you"

He smiled widely, then looking down at her said, "I'd like that too". He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.

She kissed his lips lightly. Then, David pulled her closer and depend the kiss, letting the sweet taste of her surround the inside of his mouth and overwhelm him with joy.

**I'll finish the Team Tam tomorrow (5/9/12) and post it later in the day. **

**Reviews are amazing!**


	2. Team Tamani

FIRST:

The whole time Laurel and Tam sat next to each other, many things were able to describe their feelings; desire, love, passion. But, now, nothing could describe what Laurel was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She turned to meet his profile, "Tam?"

He turned as well and their eyes met, "Yes?'

She drew in a rather large shaky breath and said, "I know that you don't think that I don't think that know what your thinking about, but I do, and I want you to know that I chose you." She drew in another shaky breath,

then realized how hard to follow that was.

Tamani didn't care though, all he heard were those three words, I chose you.

He smiled widely, revealing all the perfectly straight teeth faerie's everywhere had and said,

"Really"?"

Laurel smiled as well, "Yeah,"

SECOND:

"Tamani!" Laurel yelled into the frigid winter air.

"Yup" he replied jumping down from a tree branch just beside her window.

"Were you spying?" she asked, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Why yes. Yeah, I was" he replied, mimicking Laurel's expression.

"Then you know about my decision?" she asked, dropping the smirk entirely.

"Uh-huh" he replied.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "That's all your gonna say?"

"Remember" he told her, tapping his finger against his right temple.

Her face turned confused for a second, then when she realized what he was talking about she widened her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Tam..ani" she tacked on.

"Yes?" he asked, widening his smirk...if that's possible.

"Will you...um...start a relationship with me?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

She wished they were the emerald color again, but decided she shouldn't comment on it.

"yes" he replied, closing the gap of earth between them . He cupped her cheek into his hand as she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. Tamani depend the kiss and hugged her slender figure against him.

It felt so...right.

**Hehe,...I have officially completed this story! Well, more of a drabble pad, but not the point. **

**I hope you all liked this!**


	3. Chelsea and David

As the sun set of Cresent City, the town fell silent. Well, nearly silent.

Chelsea and David walked down the street David's house lay on. They were close, just close enough that if their hands grasped each other in their own, there would be no strain. Yet they were so far away.

After helping Laurel move into the house in Orik with the help of a couple sentries and Tam, they had decided on a long, quiet walk.

David's mind kept refraining to a week ago, when he held the legendary Excalibur so tightly in his hands and became some what of a hero to the faeries of Avalon, and, most importantly, Laurel's words to him before she went to help Tam down the hill as well as Chelsea kiss; the kiss that held passion, desire and something unfathomable. _Open your eyes. _

Chelsea's mind wandered to that kiss as well, and what passed through her mind and body, through her lips and into David's. Hoping he was thinking of the same moment, she casted a discrete glance his way. He was looking at her as well.

Their eyes locked and Chelsea's breath caught in her throat. His eyes were filled in only what she could imagine her's were –the same feelings that poured through her as she kissed him; passion, desire and something she couldn't fully describe.

David moved towards her and she moved towards him as well. It was as if her body did it on it's own accord, but she wasn't complaining.

They were close enough to feel the breath of each other on their cheeks and the heat radiating of their bodies. David's hand swept behind her head and into her hair, pulling her even closer to him.

Their lips met in a kiss that made both realize what the other emotion had been; love. Indescribable love.

**Hi all! I just finished _Destined_ about half an hour ago, and am already starting on the second read through. _Guilty smile. _**

**I will go back and re-do the other chapters in _True Love_. I was also throwing around a couple new _Wings_ spin-off story ideas in that _unfathomable_ head of mine. =) I just had to use that word again. **

**I hope you all loved this cute ending as much as I loved writing it!**


End file.
